A Heroes Destiny
by Thoridias
Summary: Link has just returned, injured, from the surface. While Link recovers, will he be able to recover his old friendships, especially with Pipit. Will Link be able to go back to the surface, tired of the destiny the Goddess has chosen for him? A story about Link and Pipits friendship... and more? Yes. m/m (This was made for a friend!) I'll try and update every week
1. Waking to a familiar memory

**A heroes destiny**

**Chapter 1-**

Link woke up in a haze. Pain bashed his eyes as light seeped in between his eyelids. He closed them and waited for the pain of the sun to subside and slowly opened them once more, now adjusting them to the light. He looked around the room realizing he was in the medical room of the academy. Link tried to move his arm, he was immediately jarred with pain, eyes opening wide.

"Link! Are you OK?" he recognized the comforting voice coming from his side and turned to answer it. The man was tall and lean, a freckled brunette. He was wearing a yellow academy uniform showing off his senior status to all. Pipit sat half off his seat leaning over Link; worry covered his face.

"I'm fine, better now" Link croaked out of his dry throat with a forced, painful smile. Of course, Pipit did not believe it, and Link knew it. Pipit always knew when Link was lying, and it frustrated Link beyond words. He gave Link a serious look and asked him again, this time with a serious, parental tone to it.  
"Seriously, I'm fine!" Link reiterated once again. It still didn't fool the freckled brunette who gave him an even sterner look. This time Link knew he was not kidding.

"I feel like a big burnt vegetable cut into a million pieces" Link said honestly.  
"Well, the nurse said that's probably how you would feel. Here, take some of this" Pipit handed Link a clay mug filled with a hot substance inside. Since Link was quite thirsty he gladly took it.

"Goddess, this stuff is horrible!" Link exclaimed, rejecting any more of the substance, putting it back on the side table.

"Well too bad, you need to drink the whole mug or else you won't get any better." Pipit avoided Links eyes "You need to save Zelda..." He stared out of the window for a second before looking back at Link with bright smiling eyes. Regaining a momentary loss in confidence, Pipit grabbed the mug and gave it to Link, watching as Link drank the whole mug in one forced gulp. "Besides, you have an entire town waiting to see you better and walking around, it gives them courage." Again he looked out through the window as if thinking about something. He quickly regained consciousness before Link could notice the momentary change.

Link sighed at the thought of having to go out and deal with every townsperson all over again. And then he would have to go back out into the surface, which had brought him into the medical room in the first place. He was tired of it all. He remembered the old times, before the surface, when Pipit and him would glide together.

The blue loft wing spread its wings out feeling the full force of the summer breeze as it soared through the sky. The hands of a freckled brunette firmly held the reigns of the bird. He looked over his shoulder at Links wide open eyes as he experienced his first time flying.

"This is amazing Pipit! I can't believe you are allowed to do this!"

"it's not exactly allowed, make sure this stays between us!" Pipit replied with a mischievous grin before forcing his bird up after the air currents for an extra boost. Link screamed in delight, looking out at the island from an entirely new perspective. Pipit glanced backwards at Link and his perpetual grin and laughed as if it were contagious.

"Having fun yet?" Pipit yelled jokingly. "How about a little more eh?"

"Heck yeah! Let's do it!" Link replied with enthusiasm.

Pipit laughed and immediately pulled the reins on Gerudon, forcing the bird to dip into a vertical dive facing the clouded floor of their little domain. The bird immediately gained speed and quickly kept gaining it. The world flew past Link and Pipit so quickly, Link could not keep up with all the imagery. He gave up soon enough and looked ahead to feel the greatest experience he had ever felt.

And in that moment of bliss, the boys heard a snap, Link looked at Pipit who turned his head, his grin disappearing and showed Link his hand holding the other half of Gerudon's reign.

Pipit grabbed the one remaining reign with both hands. The bird halted its right-wing abiding to Pipits command and curtailed 90 degrees towards the underbelly of the main island. Both boys screamed as they nearly missed a floating boulder. A sigh of relief flew out of Links mouth just in time when Pipit pulled the right reign again and brought the bird spinning into a flat plateau.

"When I count down to one we jump off got it?"

"Got it!"

Pipit got Gerudon into place and nodded at Link as confirmation to get ready.

"3..." Pipit looked at Link to make sure he was prepared.

"..2..

"...1!" Link jumped as far as he could followed shortly after by Pipit who had cut the reins from Gerudon allowing the bird to land itself instead of the crash landing it foresaw.

Link landed on his face in a field of mud, sliding five feet before coming to a stop. He laid there for a second feeling the squishy mud all over his torso. He wiped up the mud from his eyes and looked up to see Pipits body flying towards him. His eyes grew wide and he scrambled to his feet. As soon as a foothold in the mud was achieved and escape seemed hopeful, Pipit crashed onto Link and both boys went plummeting back into the mud field.

Link woke up in a haze, Opening his eyes to see where he was. His immediately remembered everything that had happened in a huge influx of memory which woke him up. He looked up and saw Pipit laying on top of him unconscious.

"Pipit.. Pipit wake up!" Link urged as he nudged at Pipit. "Pipit, would you just wake up you lazy cow!" Link yelled. Every morning Link would say this to Pipit who would always sleep like there was no tomorrow.

Pipit's eyes opened up slowly and he looked around to see where he was. When he saw Link, a grin grew on his face.

"Enjoy the flight?" Pipit asked sarcastically. Link gave him a serious look but couldn't help laughing at Pipit's silly face.

"As a matter of fact, I loved the flight... you know, until we crash landed on a field of mud!"

"Oh, it's not that bad; I mean, the mud cushioned our fall, so be thankful it was here!"

"Actually, the mud cushioned _my_ fall; I cushioned you when you fell on me!" Link tried putting a serious face on but couldn't help returning Pipits contagious grin. "And here we are, in a pile of mud and you're on top of me!" It then dawned on the boys how close they were to each other. The boy's bodies were in complete contact except for their heads which hung near inches away from each other.

"Link, you seem to have some mud on your face."

"I did land on a field of mud, you know."

Pipit got his hand and put it on Links forehead and gently drew and trail over his eye and through his cheek, wiping off the mud that had been on links eye. He gently repeated the step to the other eye, both boys were in complete silence staring at each other. Link seemed to break from his hypnosis state and looked away uncomfortably.

"Uhh, Pipit, could you get off my organs" Link said hesitantly. Pipit's eyes broke from Links as if snapped from a hypnosis as well.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Pipit said, quickly removing his weight from Link. The boys sat awkwardly for a moment, until Pipit got up and with a grin helped Link up. Breaking the silence. Pipit look over the cliff and then at Link, his grin growing even more.

"How about some free rein flying, huh? You up for it?"

"You bet!" Link yelled enthusiastically. Link and Pipit jumped onto Gerudon's back and flew off the cliff already ready for another flight. All the while covered in mud.

Link blinked for a moment, coming back to reality. He looked over and saw Pipit's questioning expression.

"Sorry about that, just thinking about the good ol' times" Link said with an honest grin now.

"Well, enough of that" Pipit said. "You need to get some rest. The nurse will be here to give you food when you wake up. For now, get some rest!" Pipit started to walk out of the medical room.

"Pipit, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you be willing to stay here, just until I fall asleep? This place gives me the creeps." Link eyed Pipit pleadingly and Pipit could not help but smile.

"Alright, I'll stay, but you need to get over this haunted medical room thing; they're just rumors you know" Pipit said laughingly, he added "It's the janitor's closet that's haunted."

Link was already falling asleep when he murmured something. Pipit could have sworn he had said "I know" but the boy was already fast asleep and could not be questioned further.


	2. Preparing for a bright day

Chapter 2-

The nurse walked into the medical room carrying with her a tray of food for the young patient. She turned to the bed and gained a small surprise. Pipit sat on the chair, eyes closed, snoring up a storm and drooling to the side. Link was cuddled up on his bed sleeping silently. In between them, Pipits hand was holding Links, almost slipping but never losing contact. The nurse looked at Pipit knowing that he had meant to leave and probably fell asleep in an instant.

_ "that pipit, always sleeping whenever he can" _the nurse said with a shake of her head. Pipits face was peaceful and calm. He seemed to be in a deep sleep, already in a dream state.

The nurse walked up and gently called his name while patting his cheek to wake him up. After a considerable amount of time and a failed attempt at waking the dead unconscious boy, the nurse kicked his leg with some force. Finally waking him of his deep slumber.

"Ow! the Goddess, women! Are you trying to have me join Link in the medical room or somthing?"

" Well, if you actually wake up like a decent normal person, I won't have to make you join Link. You sleep like There is no tomorrow boy! Is this why you are always late for class heh?"

"Uhhh... Well, I wouldn't say late, more like temporarily stalled entrance to class." Pipit said in his charming avoiding getting in trouble voice. The nurse looked at him with the face of someone who had heard that about a thousand others times by him.

"Yea, yea just go on and get, i have to wake up Link and have him walk a bit outside to help his right leg. The whole town wants to see him walking up and healthy" The nurse said while starting the skoot the hesitant Pipit.

"Wait! How about I walk him?"

"I don't know Pipit, he-"

"Oh comon! I am responsible enough, and I will promise to be careful."

"I still don't know Pipit, if something happens, i'm the one liable for him"

"You have enough on your hands right now, let me lighten your load, i'm off flight duty today." Pipit said. The nurse thought for a moment.

"_well it can't hurt, and he does have reason hiding behind that thick skull of his" _The nurse thought contemplatively. "Oh all right. Just be careful and do not push him too hard, got it?"

"Academy's honor, I promise." Pipit said with a triumphant smile on his face. The nurse walked out grumbling something about untruthful youth before shutting the door and leaving Pipit alone with Link.

Pipit walked up to Link and saw that he was still peacefully sleeping. But in usual Pipit fashion he started to poke Link, making sure to avoid the injured spots. Link woke from the pokes and looked at Pipit with a murderer prone expression. Pipit laughed at the usual face given by Link when he was awoken and got up pulling Link's blanket with him. Link immediately blushed as he realized that he would be naked be it naught for a simple cloth undergarment covering his most private bodily areas. Pipit stared for a moment, he was stunned how much Link had changed since he had entered the surface. His chest was now stronger, firmer; a large difference from when he was exclusively only a scrawny boy. Now he seemed older, more mature, and not in the good way. His chest had scars and bruises as far up as his neck, down to his navel. Past his undergarment, his legs were as muscular as ever, but the scars and bruises continued there. Pipit hid his face from Link to hide the sadness in his eyes. Pipit had never wanted this for Link, he had matured in the worst possible way. And in that moment, Pipit decided he would make Links trip back up a memorable one. Where he could forgo the weight of the world for at least a week. Pipit realized he was still staring at Links body, and quickly shook his head and turned away.

"Get up you groundhog" Pipit said in his joking voice, it was still a bit shaky. "And get dressed to, you need your daily exercise. We are gonna go walk to the Goddess' statue" Pipit said, slowly gaining the confidence in his voice he had had only 1 minute ago. "We need to do a lot of other things too so get ready for a busy day!"

"uhhhhmmmmmggggggrrrrrrllllll fffffff" Link grumbled something but was muffled by the pillow he had stuffed his head in. Pipit quickly grabbed the pillow from under Link. "OW! That hurt my neck! Can't you see I am injured!"

"Aww, pwoor wittle thwing, are your wittle boo boos hwurting?" Pipit said in a mocking tone knowing it would work on Link.

"They are not boo boos! they are serious injuries, and I can handle them just fine!" With that Link got up and slowly got dressed, trying to avoid his cuts and bruises. "Hey, uhh Pipit. Normally i wouldn't ask this of you but, could you uhh, help me out? its really hard avoiding all these bruises." Link said awkwardly.

"uhh, I umm, I, Yea, I, Sure i can help." Pipit said, breaking with every word. He walked up to Link tentatively and started to pull Links shirt up and over him. As he started to drag the garment down, his fingers accidently stroked Links chest. He shuddered a bit, and quickly removed his hand from Link, his moment of surprise gone as soon as it was there. Link did not have time to see it in his eyes, but he was surprised himself. The touch was warm, and gentle. But it was quickly moved away, slightly disappointing Link. Link did a inner shake of his head to clear those strange thoughts and looked back at Pipit, the surprise also gone from his face in a matter of seconds. Like it had never happened.

Pipit finished aiding Link, and allowed him to do the parts he could do on his own. "You ready?" Pipit said, shrugging off the small awkward incidents they had had. "We need to start the day early if we are going to avoid all the towns folk and their questions!" Pipit reminded.

Link looked up in bewilderment at the sound of the townsfolk. He wanted to avoid them at all costs, he did not feel in the mood to be harassed by the very nice and well intended, but entirely stupid and exhaustive questions. "_Link, how was the surface?!" "Link, do you have any souvenirs for us?" "Link, Where's Zelda!" "Link... Link... Link..." _He had been through this once before, when he returned to the village for supplies. He had not returned since then. Link looked at Pipit and replied, "Lets go already!" Already hopping of the chair he was sitting on to put his boots on. Almost falling, Pipit caught him.

"don't get ahead of yourself there. Take it slowly. I'll hold on to you while we walk."

"that sounds like a good idea" Link said, a bit dizzy from rising so quickly.

Both boys walked out of the nurse's room and out into the hallway. "Ready to come back out into reality?" Pipit said with a grin.

"As i'll ever be" Link replied, before both opened the academy doors out onto the grass field in front of the entrance.


End file.
